1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing a virtual universe. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for implementing geometric and texture modifications of objects in a virtual universe based on characteristics of real world users to enhance the impact of advertising within the virtual universe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual universe (VU), also referred to as a metaverse or “3D Internet”, is a computer-based simulated environment. Examples of virtual universes include Second Life®, Entropia Universe, The Sims Online®, There, and Red Light Center. Other examples of virtual universes include multiplayer online games, such as EverQuest®, Ultima Online®, Lineage®, and World of Warcraft® (WoW).
Many virtual universes are represented using three dimensional (3-D) graphics and landscapes. The properties and elements of the virtual universe often resemble the properties of the real world, such as in terms of physics, houses, and landscapes. Virtual universes may be populated by thousands of users simultaneously. In a virtual universe, users are sometimes referred to as “residents.”
The users in a virtual universe can interact, inhabit, and traverse the virtual universe through the use of avatars. An avatar is a graphical representation of a user that other users in the virtual universe can see and interact with. The avatar's appearance is typically selected by the user and often takes the form of a cartoon-like representation of a human. However, avatars may also have non-human appearances, such as animals, elves, trolls, orcs, fairies, and other fantasy creatures.
A viewable field is the field of view for a particular user. The viewable field for a particular user may include objects, as well as avatars belonging to other users. An object is an element in a virtual universe that does not represent a user. An object may be, for example, buildings, statues, billboards, signs, and advertisements in the virtual universe. The viewable field of a particular user is determined by the virtual universe grid software according to the geometries and textures that are currently loaded in a user's virtual universe client. The virtual universe grid determines the length of time that a user views an object based on processing the data sent to each virtual universe client.
Virtual universes are made of regions that are stitched together. The breakup of a virtual universe into regions is done to create granulated areas of virtual space which can operate mostly independently from one another. However, a region needs to know about the regions adjacent thereto, so that objects near region boundaries can interact across those region boundaries. Knowledge of adjacent regions is also required for an end user client to be able to cross from one region to another.